A variety of patents pertaining to toy clocks or aids for teaching children to tell time are known. Typically, these devices consist of one or more dials with numbers thereon to reflect hours and minutes. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,688,766; 2,172,450; 2,635,357; 3,034,229; 3,149,423; and 3,670,428. The problem with these prior art disclosures is that each uses numerals as the structural basis for attempting to teach children to recognize and understand the concepts of minutes and hours. Many children experience difficulty in absorbing these somewhat confusing concepts.